The suspicious gifts
by ChikenWing9000
Summary: Kuroko seems to be getting strange gifts from an anonymous person. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

"Sei"

"hmm?"

"I've gotten another one"

Akashi wasn't the jealous type. He's just _very_ _ **possessive**_ of what is his, and Tetsuya is his. Of course, after a year of marriage, he had too learn to let his lover interact with others, though it didn't

mean he had to like it. And this was getting way out of hand.

"handcuffs" This managed to surprise both of them, but of course, Akashi didn't show it.

"handcuffs?"

"yes, fluffy pink handcuffs" Akashi could imagine what said item was for, after the previous _gifts._ He had wondered why only Tetsuya had been given these bizarre _gifts_ , he questioned the motive of the strange items from day one. Was the meaning to threaten him? A challenge for his lover? Of course not, they would have addressed it to him if that was the case. Then it probably was for them. Why would someone do this? He couldn't find the answer to that. At first, it seemed somewhat of a prank, but now… Someone perverted. Aomine? No, he wouldn't be bothered to do something like this, and spend money on it too? No way. Someone with money. Someone with enough guts, to send something like _this_ addressed to _Akashi's lover._ Or enough stupidity…

* * *

"why are we here Sei?"

"we came to give our old friend a friendly visit"

I wasn't dumb. I knew where Akashi was taking us. And I also knew why he was taking us there. To be honest, I was quite annoyed with the constant _gifts_ we were receiving. It started out with innocent flowers and then … well, and then this.

* * *

~~Flashback~~

"Tetsuya"

"yes?"

"why were you mailed flowers?"

"why were you looking in my mail?"

"I am your husband, I have the right to know what things my wife gets mailed"

"I am not your _wife,_ and I don't know why I was given flowers. Could you give them to me?"

Akashi let his _husband_ examine the flowers. Feeling wary of said flowers.

"there's a note"

"what does it say?"

"it's a winking face"

Akashi grabbed the nearest pair of scissors and cut the bouquet into little fragments.

"that wasn't necessary"

"it was very much necessary"

* * *

~~ Still flashback ~~ Next week ~~

"Sei"

"yes?" Akashi looked up from his laptop. His eyes focused the perfume in Tetsuya's hand, ' _Sexy Blue'._ The red-head closed his laptop, stood up, slowly walked towards Kuroko, calmly took the bottle of liquid and walked out of the room.

Smashing and stomping noises could be hears throughout the house.

* * *

~~Present~~

"Akashicchi? How did you know it was me!?"

"that isn't of importance right now"

"you'll blow my cover Akashicchi, is Kurokocchi here too?"

"your cover isn't what you should be worried about right now kise-kun"

"AHH-mmhm" A small hand covered kise's open mouth as Akashi dragged him into an ally.

"is this a threesome?"

"Aomine-kun?"

"what are you guys doing?"

"Ryouta is about to get punished"

"you finally puttin 'em handcuffs to use?" Aomine chuckled.

"you were in it to Aomine-kun?"

"you thought that I'm that perverted Kurokocchi?!" Fake tears were streaming down Kise's face.

"you kno-" A pair of scissors came flying past the navy haired teen stopping him mid-sentence and cutting his cheek.

"Daiki, Ryouta, may I ask why you thought it was _ok_ to send those _gifts_ to my husband?"

"I- we, umm" both teens stammered at the face of Akashi's hard glare and strained smile.

"explain yourselves" there was a thick silence until a shriek came from the front of the alleyway….

Three men. One holding a pair of scissors, another pair of sic ors bloody at the side of a tall, tan male backing into a wall. Another male, shaking and shivering at the sight of the shorter man (as well as a noticed pale male standing unnoticed).

The three males fled the scene all knowing exactly what the scene looked like. A ghost like lover nearly forgotten until suddenly picked up and rushed the hell out of there.

* * *

 **Authors note~**

Sorry if this is crappy, its my first fanfic ok?

PLEASE tell me how to improve by commenting (these things will stay crap until i know what i do wrong). Also, i could carry on with this story maybe a extra chapter but i don't know if i should. Thanks for taking your time and actually reading authors note props to you (i never read them).


	2. Chapter 2 (EXTRA)

"Maaann, I haven't had such an intense run since high school, Kise, how come your not tired?" Aomine moaned, trying to catch his breath.

"I always run from my fans, I'm used to running away, I also work out daily. Aominecchi is just out of shape~"

"I'm perfectly in shape! Look at these muscles!" He said as he flexed his arms.

"You know, even though you might be in shape, you don't seem to last long in be-" Before Kise could finish his (might I add crude) sentence, Kuroko's elbow went flying into his ribs.

"AWIE, kurokocchiii, whyyy?" Kuroko, instead of using words, stared intensely into Akashi's direction. Akashi was definitely not amused at what he was seeing.

He didn't even get to do some real damage to either of them yet, and they were already having a laugh? As well as tainting Kuroko's pure ears (well maybe not so pure any more, but still). This means punishment.

"while I might not be able to do anything to you now, you can be certain, that I **will** give both of you severe punishment later. Also, quadruple training both of you" His words were met with silence, until Kise just had to comment.

"B-but Akashicchi, your not our captain any more"

"quintuple training for Kise"

-Kuroko POV-

I think Kise-kun nearly fainted until Akashi-

"If you dare faint before i _lecture_ you, I will make sure your punishment will be far worst than extra

training" I didn't think it was possible for Kise to get even paler than he did, I was wrong.

-Normal POV-

Aomine could be seen crouching down in the background, trying to sneak away, abandoning Kise.

"AOMINECCHI! Don't leave me!" Aomine flinched and turned around only to face heteromorphic eyes.

"trying to run away Daiki?"

* * *

"So let me see, you though it would be a good idea to send Tetsuya flowers, with a winkie face, thinking he would give them to me?"

"well, I didn't really think anyone could misinterpret that"

"WOW Kise, you know what misinterpret means?"

"silence Daiki." That shut his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Akashicchi! I really didn't mean anything by it! I already have Aominecc-"

"SHUT UP KISE"

"EHH? Why? Our love is as pure as-"

"Ryouta, your getting of subject, I don't really want to know about your love life"

"ah, sorry Akashicchi. Anywa- WAIT Aominecchi helped me with the other gifts so you should punish him too!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Daiki. Confess" Although Aomine didn't want to say his part in this, he knew he would have to eventually.

"I only helped with a couple gifts though! And Kise practically forced me!"

"and what was it that you helped in picking?"

"HE BROUGHT THE SEXY PERFUME AND HANDCUFFS"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME?!"

"Daiki, Ryouta, come with me _please"_ They both knew that wasn't a question.

 **Authors note~**

 **Look this note is in bold, its cause i gained back my smugness after the first favorite. To be honest, i don't even like Kise x Aomine but it just seemed so , you know, _right_ to put it there. Also, I'm probally not gonna add anymore chapters since i did say this fic is completed.**

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
